Cherry Blossom
by kelsey hoover
Summary: After a small fight between Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno, they decide to quit their rivalry with each other. At the end of the night they both find out secrets about each other.


Summary: After a fight between Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno, they decide to quit their rivalry with each other. At the end of the night they both find out secrets about each other.

"Cherry Blossom Café"

Sakura barely able to move a muscle, she dragged her feet across town to get to her apartment. Sakura just got out of a long and stressed day of training with Tsunade. Just when her day could not get any worse, Ino walks out f the "Yamanaka Flower Shop".' _Damn Ino-Pig, probably just going to comment how big my forehead got'_. "Sakura, you look tired. That forehead of yours to heavy for you to carry" laugh Ino. Sakura tried to annoy that statement that was thrown at her , but she can't stand Ino making fun of her. As Sakura walk pass Ino, decide to make another joke. "Hey Sakura you don't have a forehead you have a five head" Ino laugh bitterly Sakura stop right next to Ino and asked, "Ino why do you make fun of me when I didn't do or say anything? We do not have anything o fight about anymore, but you constantly torture me with your hurt fully word. I don't respond to your stupid comments, because I matured Ino,and I think you should do the same" Sakura said in a harsh but clam tone. _'Sakura was right about everything, they didn't need to fight anymore Sasuke was not here any more.Sakura has matured mentally and physically' Ino could not help but recognize Sakura has curves now and her boobs were getting bigger than Ino's'_ When Sakura continuing her walk to her apartment she felt a hand grab her wrist. Sakura turned around and looked straight into Ino shy blue eyes as Ino looked into jade colored eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura...I didn't mean to hurt any of your feels with my comments" Ino said so gently it come be called a whisper.Sakura smile to Ino, and pulled her into a tight hug.The blush that was on Ino's face was darker shade than Sakura's hair. "Sakura maybe we could umm..."Ino pulled away from her friend's embrace." we could go and get some coffee? I mean if you want to.Ino blush was not pink anymore it was as red as a tomato.Ino was glad that it was dark so Sakura could not realize that she was blushing.Sakura giggled at Ino's shyness , "I'll love to how about right now".Ino made made the biggest smile Sakura ever seen. "O, I NOW THE PERFECT PLACE YOUR ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT !"Ino squeal before grabbing Sakura hand and started running down the street. 'This is going to be a long night'

--

Ino stopped in front of a small building that was painted pink with little pink Cherry Blossom petals painted on the windows. Ino smiled brightly at the shop then turned around to see Sakura hardly able to breath from the torture of the run/ "Yeah, I know it is breath taking " Ino's way of apologizing. When Sakura looked up to see the café look like, it was like a dream, there were Cherry Blossoms in the window sills and the workers were in pink uniforms ;it was beautiful. Then Sakura looked at the sign of the café it was called "Cherry Blossom Café" This time it was Sakura who grabbed the other's wrist and ran in.Sakura saw the perfect table it was pinks with pink chairs next to the window with the Cherry Blossoms were sitting. While Sakura got the table, Ino go the drinks. Ino could not help but look at her friend sitting there and waiting for her to return. Ino loved everything about her, her pink silky hair, her jade eyes, it was just all perfect. Ino gave Sakura's her "Cherry Blossom Bomber". _'Why do I always think about Sakura that way. I know she is beautiful, smart, nice and kind but she could never return my feeling I feel for her'_ As they both dank their "Cherry Blossom Bomber" they talk about everything from boys, to training , to song, to their stupid team mates. "Hey Sakura"Ino said shyly."Yeah Ino" "You know how you ask me that question why I tease you" "Yeah Ino I remember what about it" Sakura said softly. Ino gulped hard and said "The reason I pick on you Sakura is because I- " . "Before you continue Ino, there is something on your lips." Sakura lean forward and as gently as could be she traced Ino's lips with her pinky finger. That cause Ino a shiver up and down her back.As Sakura's finger left Ino's lips it did not return to her lap it ran gracefully over Ino's cheeks and cupped them. Then Sakura put her beautiful lips on Ino's quivering lips. Right when Sakura lips touched her's they automatically stop.Then Ino felt something warm poke her bottom lip.By the second poke Ino knew that Sakura tongue wanted to enter Ino's mouth.Ino opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue enter.Sakura's tongue roamed ever part f Ino's mouth. _' Wait... why am I let Sakura dominate the kiss'_ Then Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, and entwined her finger between Sakura silky hair.Ino fought for dominances but by the time they needed air it was a tie, like every other thing they competed for. Once they both caught their breath Sakura was the first to talk, "Ino I always loved everything about you even when we fought I always though you look cute when you were mad." That caused Ino to blush "I always loved you Sakura Haruno

**The End**

That was my first fan fiction ever so it is not that good so if you review can you please put positive impute please. The thing about the café was weird I know but that what the shop look like in my head


End file.
